The Mission
by Lady Knightness
Summary: Neji and Tenten are 16,now part of the elite chuunins of Konoha.They're sent on their first BRanked mission,something that seems strangely easy,until it unlocks an enemy from Tenten's past.[NejiTen]
1. Sparring or Kaiten?

**The Mission**

AN:Well,another Neji and Tenten fic from me.I hope my writing has improved since last year,since ,looking back I find it rather childish and...poorly wirtten.Well,I was twelve then,I'm thirteen now,and I hope things will change.Anyways,this is a Nejiten fic,set when the two are about 16,chuunins,having recieved their first B mission.Enjoy!

"Neji!We have another mission.."her voice was bland,unemotional,as always when it came to dealing with these things.Calloused and rough hands held up a scroll,the outline of their mission which Tenten was currently scanning.She furled up the scroll,burning it with chakra,as required."We're to go into Mizugakure,to retrieve a scroll from a Konoha agent.It's a war-zone there,which is why this is a B-Ranked mission."she bit her lip-as always,Tenten was cautious,almost nervous when going out on missions like these.

Neji smirked,leaning casually against the wall,a sharp wind fluttering his long,dark hair.The effect was quite intimidating,to someone who didn't know better.Tenten did."That's good,isn't it?More battle experience.And B missions pay very well,I've heard."not that the young Hyuuga needed the money,living with his powerful clan at the Hyuuga mansion-he was more interested in the battle experience.

Tenten scowled-this was so like him."Just because you may be all powerful-My Lord _Hyuuga_,doesn't mean we all are."she was bitterly reminded of all the times she'd lost,failed miserable,no matter how she tried,in comparison to Neji.Her limits were under his.But not by very much,as she liked to argue.

She'd been on his team for as long as she could remember.Always doing missions together,training together,and so,Neji and Tenten had bonded,and become friends- best friends.She helped him to change his cold ways,helped him to see that there was more to life then just fighting.And he,in return,tested her skills,challenged them,showed her new ways to get out of any situation.A good partnership,something that benifited the both of them.And now,as they both just turned 16,they had their first b mission bestowed upon them.If Tenten was worried,Neji was not.

Not that he had any reason to be-the boy was a natural fighter,one of the very best.His ultimate defense made him almost impossible to touch or hurt.He could shut down an enemy's chakra flow with just his fingers,and his Byakugan.And he was a skilled weapons fighter,and intelligent,as well.Tenten was different-she was slimmer,quicker,leaner than him.Her fighting style differentiated from his poised,strategic chakra attacks.She preferred weapons more-her aim was amazing,the very best in Konoha.She could make invisible threads,fine as silk,and very strong,to soundlessly sneak up to enemies,and strangle them.Together,Neji and Tenten made a dynamic pair.

"Anyways,we should start training now,go to bed,and wake up at sunrise tomorrow,if we're going to make it to the next country by nightfall."he motioned for her to follow as Neji walked into the forest,found their usual clearing,where weapons still scattered the hard,cold ground."What'll it be this time?Weapons and Kaiten,or sparring?"

Tenten thought for a moment-they'd done the first just the other day."Sparring."she finally answered."But don't use chakra.Last time you accidentally hit me with it,I was coughing up blood for weeks!Besides,how many Hyuuga's are wegoing to meet in Mizugakure,when they all live in Konoha?"Tenten had just cut off his coming reply about being prepared for anything,and grinned."See?Just normal sparring,please?"

"Fine."

She dropped her kunai holster onto the ground,and readied herself,stretching all of her muscles and getting warmed up.Neji did the same,and he soon got into the usual Hyuuga stance.Just the sight of it made her gulp slightly,though she knew he wasn't going to use chakra. Tenten gathered her breath,and charged at him.

Her body was soon a flurry of fists and legs,so quick and agile.Neji blocked all of her blows,but a few came close to slipping past his defense.While she ducked and evaded his.He soon got into the routine of robotically blocking her blows,as Tenten grinned slightly.Just what she'd wanted.She faked a punch to the left,and he didn't take her bluff-he was just too good for that-and Tenten didn't expect any less.However,he did not expect to go into a fancy flying kick,which he blocked.However,her feet locked upon his arms,trapping him.Tenten used chakra to try and flip him into the air,and send him flying,but failed.

In a split second,Neji had wrenched her away from him,sending her spininning into the air.Tenten flipped,and landed evenly,out of breath and winded.He was truly amazed at how much she'd improved in the past year or so."You almost got me there.I wasn't expecting the kick.You took too long in trying to utillize your chakra,which gave me a chance to escape."he smirked slightly,as Tenten glowered at him.

"Ah,don't worry,Neji-**kun**.I'll get you someday.And that'll take you down a notch or two."

"I'm sure you will,Tenten.Someday."


	2. Unexpected Tenderness

**Chapter 2**

**AN:Well,another chapter of TM for you to enjoy.This chapter is mostly Neji and Tenten on the way to Mizugakure,so it's a tad fluffish.But don't worry,there's luff in this one.And,the action comes next,I promise.**

**Minoko-chan:Thank you very much!I know,I have to watch out for that.I hate grammar.--**

The alarm clock suddenly clicked into action,the loud ringing bells suceeding in jarring her awake.Tenten rolled over in her bed,and promptly fell off of it,feeling the coldness of her hard wooden floors.She groaned,standing up,rubbing the sleep from her eyes,as she looked at the clock.4:30,as planned.

Tenten was NOT a morning person,that was obvious enough.Neji,no doubt,was up already,possibly meditating or training.She slipped into her bathroom,and into the shower,liking the feeling of the warm water hitting her once shivering body.Mornings in Konoha were always cold,especially before 7 AM .Tenten did NOT like the cold.She quietly slipped on her usual clothes,and tied up her hair tightly into buns.

Tired,though she was,she was not going to let her own discomfort get in the way of completing the mission.When she made a promise,Tenten kept to it.She picked up her bag that she had packed the night before,loaded down with weapons,scrolls,and a change of clothes,scrawled her mother a note,and walked out the door,heading for the villiage square.Neji was already there,his arms crossed in front of his chest,pale skin glowing in the scarce light.

She drew in a breath of wonder,drinking in his image like she'd never done before.It was still dark,and so,Neji's skin gave off a strange,but alluring radiance.She could scarcely see his raven hair,something which Tenten now wanted to touch.She shook the very thought out of her mind,blushing inwardly.Just when she'd thought she had gotten rid of all the embarassing thoughts,she made the fatal mistake.She looked into his eyes.

Evn in daylight,they were stunning,but at night,they were more so.She felt her own plain chocolate orbs locked within his creamy,silver ones.They were by turns happy,angered,or serious,the mood reflected by the gentle furrowing of his brow.Today they were stern..but Tenten thought she could see a trace of _something_,just beyond his unfathomable wall of coolness.Maybe...excitement?

"What exactly are you staring at?"

His voice rang out,startling Tenten out of her daydream.Immediately she felt...almost ahsamed.As if she'd been staring at something that she shouldn't be.She blushed,but the colour was swallowed up by the darkness."Ah,nothing.So,when do we set off?"she was trying to change the subject towards something that did NOT include Neji remembering that she had been staring openly at him.

"We were supposed to set out ten minutes ago.You're _late."_

Ouch.She could hear the very annoyance in his voice.Neji was a very punctual person.Tenten cringed,but inside her mind was intoning:_ignore him,ignore him,ignore him._And then she grinned,almost evilly.This latest display of morning crankiness by Neji proved once again that he was human,and not an andriod.She smirked.

"My,Neji!You're very...cheerful today!"she said,in her loudest singsong voice.She smiled,and pulled him along by his arm,heading away from the villiage.He looked non-chalant as usual."So,how long will it take us to get to Mizugakure?Should be get there by nightfall?"Tenten asked,and suddenly she was all about business.

Neji nodded."Probably about a couple hours before nightfall.Which is good.We can recharge,and strike as soon as the sun sets."he smirked."They won't know what hit them."

They walked along at a very brisk pace,usually in silence,though once in a while it was broken by Neji's deadtone voice,or her cheery one.They walked,until The sun was very high in the sky,and Tenten delcared that she was hungry.She dragged him over to a shady spot,and made him bring out the lunch he'd packed for himself.They ate,also in silence,until Tenten couldn't stand it anymore.

"Say something,will you?You've barely strung together two words all morning!"she cried indignantly,while expertly picking up just the right amount of rice to fit in her mouth with chopsticks.Neji shrugged."What exactly do you want me to say?"he demanded,taking slow,thoughtful bites into a sandwich.Tenten sighed.THIS was what she got for being best friends with a Hyuuga.

Suddenly,he turned to her,a rare look of concern in his eyes."Tenten...this mission is going to be tough.Just...take care of yourself,okay?"

She nodded,fighting to keep her face straight,but inside she was screaming in ectasy.Why?_Hyuuga Neji had actually showed that he was worried about her._Take a few minutes to digest that,and you'll know exactly why she was so floored.

**AN:Thank you for reading!Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Crunch Time

**A/N:Another chapter of The Mission here!This one has some serious action,and it's where the plot starts falling into place.Thank you,all of my reviewers!**

**Minoko-chan:Thank you!I'm glad you thought that.I know,I'm trying to improve.**

**Carsiness:I'll make sure I will!**

**susakuru:I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

The image of the sun could just be seen in the distant horizon,dipping lower and lower with each moment.Its light,which was so lively and full of light in the day,now slowly died down over the countries.This gavethe day a melancholy feel.The sky,which was once an endless blue canvas,was now streaked with crimson like the strokes of a painter.

_The colour of blood..._,Neji mused thoughtfully from his place in the trees.His body was crouched upon a thick branch,surrounded by leafy underbrush.He could not be seen from the outside,but to be sure,he had casted a simple genjutsu over him and Tenten.His silvery eyes scanned the scene before them,smirking.

The shrine in question was in the middle of a heavily forested area.It was a large,sprawling wooden building that was obviously built by the very wealthy.Every single piece of framework had been ornmentally carved,and the roof's shingles were made of fine pottery.The shrine was virtually alone,the next place habitated by human was a long way from here.Two large,burning wood torches gave some light to replace the dying sun.The shrine looked unguarded,except for two men standing at attention.Their bodies were crouched in tension,and they held kunais clutched in their hands.

Neji scoffed at this."Yours,or mine?"he quietly asked Tenten.Beside him,the kunoichi grinned evilly."Mine."she answered,and then immediately sprang into action.

In a split second,she released chakra strings from her fingertips.Tenten felt the queer sensation of forcing her chakra into thin strips,and then having them fire out of her fingers.The strings snaked slowly down the tree,and onto the ground,sneaking up behind one man at Tenten's direction.Quickly,they looped themselves around his neck,and in fifteen seconds,the man was strangled,his body slumped softly onto the ground.Tenten chose three senbon,and threw them with great accuracy at the second shinobi.They whistled only slightlythrough the air before puncturing his skin at his neck,his heart,and his lungs.All three vital organs,he was dead in an instant.

Neji gave his nod of approval at her efficiency and her silence.His rough hands formed quick seals,and his voice whispered the familiar word,one that he used often:

"Byakugan!"

Neji felt the pressure applied to his face.He felt his skin ripple,and soon,his eyes began to sting.This was the usual sensation,as their powerful bloodline had a price.He peered through the foliage,and through the walls of the shrine.Inside it was empty,though just as lavishly furnished as the outside.Neji frowned.This almost seemed TOO easy.The lack of guards was one things,but having the inside of the shrine completely empty was another.He decided to go ahead with the plan,but to be extra cautious.

"Alright."he said softly,leaping off the branch and onto the ground with only the lightest noise.Tenten did the same."Is something wrong,Neji?"she asked,almost tentatively.She'd seen his brows furrow ,seen his mouth contract into a thin line.Sure signs he was upset,or worried.He shook his head."No,nothing.Now,you know what to do."

They both sprang from the branch,Neji slowly opened the door,a kunai close at hand,Tenten following suit.Inside,it seemed strangely normal.Tenten noted,though that the decorations of this shrine could have paid for an entire army,AND new weapons._What a waste_,she thought,noting that the room was strangely empty.

Neji narrowed his eyes.Something wasn't right.The room was supposed to be a perfect sqaure.But one wall was shorter than the others.He did a quick calculation,that confirmed this.The builders had obviously taken great care with this building.They surely would have noted something like this!Realization slowly entered his mind.

"Tenten!It's a genjutsu!"

And then suddenly,the entire room seemed to shake,as the illusion undid itself.The room itself looked the same,the only difference-they were surrounded by twenty or so jounins.Half of which made a dart to him,half went for Tenten.Neji cursed under his breath,activating his Byakugan.How could he not have sensed this?

He made short work of one,plunging his hand straight to his heart,forcing his chakra into his body.An easy kill.The rest were not so easy.He dodged various kunai's an shurikens with absurd ease,but there were too many of them.He had to find a way to get them all at once.Neji grinned.He knew just the technique to do that.

His hands formed the seals."Hakkeshou Kaiten!"and soon,Neji's body was a whirl of blue-green chakra.Many ninja were thrown away from the tornado,but others still came back at him.Tenten was also having difficulties.It had seemed that they had been ordered to specially attack Tenten.

A horde of ten jounin or so clustered around her.Tenten never had a chance.A sharp blow to the head blacked her out,her tired body fell with a thunk on the floor.One of the ninja grabbed the unconscious body,and the team quickly leaped out,before Neji could do anything.They were gone.He stood there,an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Why did they want Tenten for?In all the past missions,it had been _him_ that the ninja always went for.The Hyuuga prodigy was well-known.What use could they have with a plain Konoha kunoichi with no bloodline?

---

Pain was the first thing she felt when she awoke.Her head was throbbing,and her eyes were closed.The lids of her eyes weakly fluttered open,to reveal a darkened room._Where am I?_,she thought,as memories came flying back to her.

A feeling of shame fell on her like a stone.She'd failed Neji,she'd let herself be abducted.But what use did they have with her?She felt no fear,only shame,as a figure entered the room.A figure she immediately recognized,and hated with all her heart.He stepped in front of her,a gloating smile on his face.

"It's been a long time."

A voice she hated.


	4. Sacrifical Bloodshed

**AN:Well,the plot starts to really kick in here.A new character,of my OWN devising is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Ah,I'd forgotten about these.Nope,don't own Naruto.If I did,this would be in the manga,not a fanfic.)**

**Six years into the past**

_"Hah,look guys!It's Tenten!"their voices jeered in unison,clustering around a small girl.She looked frightened,as though searching for a friendly face.She found none among these boys.Some prodded her with sticks,other simply jeered.One boy stood in the middle.He was the leader-you could tell by the superior way he walked and talked.These boys weren't much older than her._

_"Why are you such a failure at being a ninja?"Saito,the leader asked of her mockingly."Your aim is so bad,you couldn't hit a blind man standing still!Your genjutsu,ninjutsu,and taijutsu are weak!Everything about you is weak!Go home,little girl!You don't belong here."_

_Eight year old Tenten tried hard to cry.Everything he had said was true.Tenten had the WORST aim with kunai's in the entire class.She could barely create the simplest of moves.Was she a failure?She wanted to acheive her dream of being as good as Tsunade so badly.But,maybe she was just a weak little girl.'No,I shouldn't think that!They're jerks,just ignore them!',she told herself in her mind.Tenten lifted her head,and spoke in a clear voice._

_"Me,a weakling,Saito?Speak for yourself!"_

_He sprung at her,like a tightened spring.His stocky legs moving suprisingly fast,her fist raised.Tenten gulped.What had she gotten herself into?All the same,she slipped into a defensive stance and waited for the incoming blow.It happened all too fast._

_Ten minutes later,Tenten was slumped against the ground,tears trickling down her bruised cheeks.She'd lost,again.For the thousandth time or so.She didn't get it.Why was she so weak?A voice called her out of her pity mantra._

_"Ten-chan!"it was Lee's voice-sweet and concerned.He leapt to her,trying to get her to stand up."Just leave me alone,Lee!"she said bitterly.Lee shook his head stubbornly."You have to beat those guys up!"_

_Tenten nodded.She couldn't keep losing to a bully like Saito!Over the next weeks,she trained as hard as she possibly could.Every day,from dawn to the time when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.She went to classes,and then went directly to the training growns.She practiced Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,Taijutsu,but most of all she practiced weapon fighting-her weakest trait.She trained so hard that sometimes Lee had to come very late at night and carry her limp body back home.And then,finally,she was ready._

_It was an afternoon she never forgot.Saito was talking with his friends,the usual macho talk.Tenten contronted him,her mouth a grim slash across her face.She heard his boasting words,about how he'd defeated so many enemies,about he was the strongest of the academy students."I want to see,Saito.I want to see if you're not just all talk.I want to have a weapons match with you."_

_There was an intake of breath from some of the girls-some pleaded her not to do it.Others looked away,unable to see one of their fellow kunoichi's getting beat up.Lee,however,grinned and flashed her a thumbs up.A pose that gave her courage.Saito slipped into a stance,a kunai in his hand."If you die,I'm not taking any responsibility."_

_She shrugged,the image of non-chalance.She slipped into her own stance,a kunai in each hand.Saito didn't waste any time.He charged at her,a feeling of sickness dropped into the pit of Tenten's stomach.A familiar feeling.She stood ready,and instead of standing there and waiting for the attack,like usual,she instead moved._

_She dodged to the right,pivoted on her ankle,swung her kunai in a long arc.She missed,but not by much;Saito felt the incoming wind ruffling his black hair.He backed off,his eyes narrowing.Something had happened to her.She'd improved drastically over a month!Deep in his mind,the small stirrings of doubt crossed him.Tenten swung again,this time he blocked it with his kunai.However,she'd swung it with such force that it jarred his hand painfully.He let go of the knife,it fell to the ground with a clank._

_Tenten smirked."Is that all?I'm going to give you a minute to get another weapon."and that was generous of her,considering that,if he were in a real battle,Saito would probably be dead.He fumbled with his hostler,slipping out another kunai.She shrugged,fingering the cool metal of the shurken she now held in her hand.Tenten leapt up,and in a jump that was worthy of an acrobat,threw it at Saito.He dodged it with ease,his confidence back.Exactly what Tenten wanted._

_In an instant, his arm featured a long cut,making him drop the kunai,and Tenten stood before him,a kunai pressed firmly to his neck.He'd felt the cold sting on his neck,and his shoulders slumped.He'd been defeated._

_She removed the weapon,but she wanted more.Something to account for the years of hell he'd put her through.She suddenly turned,and her sharp kick caught him right in the chest,sending him flying back,a cloud of dust obscured his vision.When the dust cleared,he looked up to see the coldest eyes he'd ever seen."Never,Call.Me.Weak.Again."she told him coldly,then walked away,trying to keep her body awake.She was exhausted,but thrilled._

_When the crowd dispersed,a figured stepped out from the shadows.Tenten felt herself wanting to gasp.He looked like a god.Hyuuga Neji.He grinned at her,amused."That was good.Even entertaining."_

_Coming from Neji,that was quite a compliment.The first time she'd met him.Her first victory just got even sweeter..._

**To the present**

Pain was the first thing she felt when she awoke.Her head was throbbing,and her eyes were closed.The lids of her eyes weakly fluttered open,to reveal a darkened room._Where am I?_,she thought,as memories came flying back to her.

A feeling of shame fell on her like a stone.She'd failed Neji,she'd let herself be abducted.But what use did they have with her?She felt no fear,only shame,as a figure entered the room.A figure she immediately recognized,and hated with all her heart.He stepped in front of her,a gloating smile on his face.

"It's been a long time."

A voice she hated.

Saito's voice.

He stepped in front of her,looking different then she'd seen him last.He was taller,that was for sure.And he looked strong.On his face,lightly covered by his black bangs,was a face of slightly hidden malice,an amused smile on his face.The only reason she'd recognized him was from the permanent scar she'd left on his arm six years ago.

"Nice to meet old friends,isn't it?"he said,his voice soft,dangerous,even sadistic.He'd changed from the mean-tempered bully he was before."And believe me,Tenten.I've been wanting to see you for a long time.Yearning,even."his smirk increased.She shifted uncomfortably,the smile on his face worried her.

And worse,he had a vague idea of her techniques,but she had none of what he might use.She tried to stand up,and yet,her legs didn't want to hold the weight.In spite of her valiant attempts,she flopped down,worry forming in the pit of her stomach."It's no use.I've drugged you.You won't be able to move for a few hours."

She glared at him with such intensity that he looked away."Coward.You can't even face me fairly.Are you still scared from six years ago?Geez,I thought you were tougher than that."

"Really?If you haven't noticed,I'm a Hidden Mist Jonin.And what are you?A mere chuunin.I'm a whole level above you,so don't talk."he snapped impatiently,losing some of his sadistic calmness.A small frown formed on his face.She'd gotten to him.Their battle of words continued.Tenten made the next blow.

"Standards must have dropped,if they let trash like you in.If you've forgotten,look at your right arm.A permanent memory of the time I kicked your sorry ass from Konoha to Mizugakure."Tenten wasn't one to use profanity if she could help it,but a word or two here just might send him over the edge.Soemthing that would cloud his judgement and cause him to make clumsy blows,potentially creating an opening for her to escape.

He slapped her for that.She felt the sting on her cheek,though she didn't react.Tenten had been trained not to show emotion even under torture."Shut up."he snarled angrily.He reached for his kunai's,tossing her a plant.

"Eat it.It'll reverse the effects.And then I can kill you 'fairly'."he said shortly,a kunai in his hand,slipping into a familiar stance.

She dubiously did so,thinking that his sadism wouldn't allow him to poison her,he wanted to kill her painfully,for what she'd done to him.Fair enough.She'd make it quick,then report back to Neji.She felt the strength coming back to her body.She stood up,drawing the katana strapped to her back.

This time,Tenten made the first charge.She focused chakra to the soles of her feet,exploding off the ground,charging so quickly that she was a blur of pink and brown.Her sword made quick,sure swipes,the flash of silver cutting through even the dimmest of lights.He responded by blocking all blows,then lunging at her,a blow which she also blocked.They were even right about now.She needed something to give her an edge.

Tenten smirked.It was just the thing.Reaching into her pouch,she whipped out a scroll.She held up two fingers of visible chakra to release the seal,the scroll fluttered impressively around her.The aura around her glowed pale blue,as the wind whipped her hair about.Tenten performed the necessary seals,then her loud,clear voice incited the following words.

"Izanami no jutsu!"

She'd perfected this technique herself,named quite fittingly after the shinto goddess of life and death.Wind whirled around her,creating a small tornado,and she was in the middle of it.The whipping wind did not seem to even faze her.She raised one hand,and formed the last seal.Instantly,a small explosion took place.

The entire room was cloaked with inpenetrable darkness,not unlike that of the underworld in old stories.Saito's vision was completely obscured.He could not see,even with fire,light,or anything of the sort.He stumbled,helpless and blind,tripping over objects.He'd been sadistic to her,she'd show him just how evil she could be.Her eyes had slowly adapted to the darkness over the years,she could see things with ease.The last part of the technique was to be completed.

"1500 Lives;Sacrificial Bloodshed!"

Instantly 1500 knives that were formed of darkness itself flew at him.He could not see them,or even touch them.And yet,they could pierce his skin easily.He was utterly trapped.Saito screamed as he felt the raw pain as they cut into him.Tenten could direct the darkness knives with a motion of her hand,and her mind,and yet she wasn't aiming for any vital parts.She was simply torturing him.

A change came over her as he screamed for mercy.That was the side-effect of the jutsu:the user became bloodthirsty,unstoppable,killing everyone in their paths if the technique went on too long.She smiled strangely,and a large part of her wanted to laugh._Why?What's wrong with me?_

Again and again the knives pierced him,but now Tenten went for the finishing blow,she felt herself being knocked back,the scroll that had created the spell tearing into shreds.A bright light shone through the room,as Hyuuga Neji stood in front of a hole in the wall he'd created.

"Tenten.Stop this,now."his voice was commanding,not to be reckoned with.Saito curled into a corner,shoulders shaking,hoping to die right then and there.

Tenten wouldn't stop.Instead,she turned on Neji,weapons raised."Let's see if you can stop me."

**AN:I know,this was bloody and violent.That's what the T in the corner is for!Just to tell you,Tenten is acting the way she is because of the technique she used.She didn't know about the side affects before hand.And the daggers piercing Saito were actually formed of darkness,to sum things up.That may not work in our world,but in Naruto's world,anything is possible!**


	5. Make It Up to Me

Hyuuga Neji's eyes narrowed.Everything about Tenten was wrong right now.That was not her signature stance.Her voice was strangely dulled and rougher sounding,and a glimpse with his Byakugan told him that her pupils were dialated.The Tenten he knew would never resort to such torture when an enemy begged for mercy.That was not the honourable ninja's way.The kills were supposed to be quick,when they had to happen at all.

Tenten glared at him expectantly."Well,are you going to fight?Or are you just going to let me kill you?",she asked,an evil grin playing on the corners of her mouth."Aw,Neji...I was hoping for more of a challenge,before I killed you.I was hoping you'd fight back,but I guess not." Her voice was ugly,crooning.Neji hated it.

"Snap out of it,Tenten.You're acting ridiculous.",his voice was cold,but his mind was racing in an almost-state of panic.Hyuuga Neji was losing his control._Wouldn't the guys back at home be thrilled to see this..._,he thought grimly.Snapping himself out of his reverie,he looked back up at Tenten.Her wicked grin was replaced by a frown.

With a cry,she charged and lunged at Neji,who could do nothing but block her blows.What could he do?Neji certainly did not want to hurt his longtime friend and comrade.And a small part of him was blushing inside,because Tenten meant more to him than that.Inside,he had a tender spot in his heart for her,which was so roughed up from his past.

While he was thinking of ways to subdue her,Tenten woke him up with a cut to his arm.It wasn't really serious,not very long,and quite shallow,but it helped to set Neji straight.Even if he had to hurt her,it was for her own good.Before he could bring himself to marr her beautiful face,though,she struck him with a force that sent him flying back.

Neji got up,wiping blood from his pale face.Suddenly,her strength and speed were so amazing!Too bad the girl of his dreams was currently TRYING TO KILL HIM.In a flash,she was beside him.Blow after blow she laid on him,Neji not wanting to hurt her,until he was bruised and beat up.

"And so,the great Neji dies.Some prodigy you are..",she said,kicking him in the chest.

From his chapped lips,a sound issued,a weak voice."I love you...Tenten."

She froze,usually gentle face looking maliceful and enraged."What?WHAT DID YOU SAY?"she shrieked.Neji took this time to reach over and lock her in an embrace.And no matter what Tenten did,kick him,punch him,scream,he did not let go.

He sealed it with a kiss.

There was a rumbling deep in her body,and the black shadow inside it dissapeared.Her dialated pupils returned to their normal warm hue,no longer tinted with red.The threat,Neji knew,was gone.She collapsed in his arms,sobbing,wetting his shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry,Neji...I'm so sorry..."she sobbed,feeling like trash.He looked down at her patiently."Tenten...never use that jutsu again.",and at this,she nodded vigorously."I'll...make it up to you somehow...",she said,her voice very small,very quiet.

And here,Neji smirked."There is one way..."

He kissed her again.Passionately.Tenten felt her face becoming hot,but she enjoyed every minute of it.Her first kiss.And who knew Neji would turn out to be such a good kisser?Every movement of his lips sent a tingle down her spine.

They stopped after a couple minutes,both breathless and red faced.

"You've made it up to me."


End file.
